pfefferkornfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Freitag, der 13.
Freitag, der 13. ' ' Schnell setzen sich Levin, Nele, Tayo und ihre Klassenkameraden auf ihre Plätze, als Frau Segovi das Klassenzimmer betritt. „Guten Morgen Kinder, ihr könnt gleich eure Sachen wegpacken. Wir schreiben eine Ex Leistungsnachweis/Überraschungstest/Stegreifaufgabe oder wie auch immer ihr es nennen wollt“, sagt die Klassenlehrerin. Levin kriegt einen Schock. Damit hatte er heute absolut nicht gerechnet! „Levin, setz dich doch bitte da hinten an den Einzeltisch und Nico, kommst du bitte an den Tisch hier vorne“, sagt Frau Segovi. Entgeistert sieht Levin seine Klassenlehrerin an. „Das ist jetzt nicht Ihr ernst?“, denkt er sich, steht dann aber auf und nimmt an dem Einzeltisch in der letzten Reihe Platz. Die Schreibbögen werden ausgeteilt. „Dann schreibt bitte rechts in den Rand euren Namen und links das Datum. Heute ist der Dreizehnte“, fordert Frau Segovi die Schüler auf, nachdem alle ein Blatt vor sich liegen haben. Während Levin das Datum schreibt, wird ihm klar, welcher Wochentag heute ist. Es ist Freitag! Levin ist zwar nicht besonders abergläubisch, aber eine Ex am Freitag den Dreizehnten ist dennoch kein gutes Omen. ' ' Die Blätter mit den Aufgabenstellungen werden ausgeteilt und schon als Levin Aufgabe Nummer 1 liest, weiß er: „Ich hab verkackt!“ Normalerweise würde er ja ein bisschen von Nele abschauen, doch Frau Segovi musste ihn ja unbedingt an den Einzeltisch setzen. Levin fängt an die Aufgaben zu bearbeiten. Er weiß gefühlt gar nichts, aber immerhin schreibt er zu jeder Aufgabe etwas hin. Trotzdem weiß er, dass das keine Glanzleistung ist. Nach 20 Minuten ist die Bearbeitungszeit dann abgelaufen. Alle geben ihre Arbeiten ab und Levin setzt sich wieder auf seinen Platz. „Wie lief's?“, fragt Nele. „Beschissen“, antwortet ihr Bruder. „Ach, das kann mal passieren“, muntert Nele ihn auf. Vor einiger Zeit hätte sie jetzt erzählt, wie gut es bei ihr gelaufen ist und wie einfach der Test gewesen wäre. Und sie hätte ihrem Bruder vorgehalten, dass er selbst Schuld sei, wenn er nicht für den nächsten Tag lernt. Doch das war vor den Pfefferkörnern. Seit die beiden Geschwister bei den Pfefferkörnern sind, verstehen sie sich blendend und ergänzen sich perfekt. Nele, die Schlaue. Nele, die für alles einen Plan hat und Levin, das Genie. Levin, der viel mehr von den Menschen um sich herum mitbekommt. Die beiden sind ein eingespieltes, untrennbares und unschlagbares Team geworden! ' ' Nele wendet sich an Tayo und fragt, wie es bei ihm gelaufen sei. „Ging“, antwortet Tayo. Auch bei ihm lief es nicht perfekt, aber zumindest besser als bei Levin. „Dann holt bitte die Bücher raus und schlagt Seite 20 auf“, unterbricht Frau Segovi das kurze Schwätzen nach der geschriebenen Arbeit. Nele holt ihr Buch aus der Schultasche und legt es auf den Tisch. Doch dabei kommt sie mit ihrem Arm an ihr Federmäppchen und schubst es aus Versehen runter. Es schlägt am Boden auf und alle Stifte, sowie Geodreieck, Zirkel und Radiergummi, verteilen sich auf dem Boden. Levin und Tayo helfen ihr sofort die Stifte und alles, was sonst noch aus ihrem Mäppchen gefallen ist, aufzuheben. „Bei dir wohl auch Freitag, der Dreizehnte“, lacht Levin, als er ihr die Fineliner gibt. „Scheint so“, antwortet Nele, ebenfalls lachend. ' ' Eine Viertelstunde später ist die Schulstunde vorbei und damit auch der Schultag für die Pfefferkörner. Nele, Levin und Tayo laufen über den Schulhof zu den Fahrradständern. „Och, so eine Scheiße!“, flucht Tayo plötzlich. Levin und Nele sehen ihn überrascht an und sehen, welches Missgeschick ihm geschehen ist. Er ist in Hundekot getreten. „Wortwörtlich“, sagt Levin und kann sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Jaja, sehr witzig“, antwortet Tayo darauf, aber auch er muss lachen. Er fragt sich, seit wann auf dem Schulhof überhaupt Hunde rumlaufen. Tayo nimmt die Abkürzung durch die Wiese, um sich seine Schuhsohlen zu säubern, und kommt dann zum Fahrradständer. Er verabschiedet sich von seiner Freundin und Levin und fährt nach Hause, ebenso wie die anderen beiden. Nele fährt, auf dem Weg nach Hause, mit ein paar Metern Abstand hinter ihrem Bruder her. Levin fährt gerade über eine Kreuzung, als direkt hinter ihm die Ampel zuerst auf Gelb und danach auf Rot schaltet. Nele muss also an der Haltelinie stehen bleiben und warten. Und so sieht sie ihrem Bruder hinterher, während sie auf das grüne Leuchtzeichen wartet. Als die Ampel dann endlich auf Grün umspringt, fährt sie weiter. Doch plötzlich hört sie ein Geräusch von ihrem Fahrrad, das gar nicht gut klingt. Sofort bleibt sie stehen und schiebt ihr Rad auf den Gehweg. Nele fällt auch gleich auf, was die Ursache für das Geräusch ist: Ihre Kette ist rausgesprungen. Sie kniet sich hin und versucht verzweifelt die Kette wieder reinzubekommen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Nele ist leider nicht so handwerklich begabt wie ihr Bruder, doch der hat von all dem ja gar nichts mitbekommen. „Dann muss ich eben schieben“, sagt sie zu sich selbst und schiebt das letzte Stück nach Hause. ' ' Kira kommt bei der Fischkiste ihres Vaters an. „Na, wie war es in der Schule?“, fragt Sven. „Gut“, antwortet Kira. „Du, ich muss mal eben kurz weg. Hältst du solange die Stellung?“ Natürlich übernimmt Kira die Fischkiste so lange. „Klar, kein Problem“, sagt sie. Ihr Vater verabschiedet sich, sagt, dass er bald zurück ist und fährt mit seinem Fahrrad weg. Wenige Minuten später kommt auch schon der Polizist, der nahezu täglich hier isst. „Guten Tag, Herr Möller“, begrüßt Kira den Stammkunden ihres Vaters. „Hallo Kira, ich nehme überlegt ein Fischbrötchen“, sagt er. Kira gibt ihm die Bestellung und Herr Möller verabschiedet sich wieder. Kaum ist der Beamte weg, dreht sich Kira um und stößt dabei aus Versehen gegen einige Teller, die zu Boden fallen und dort lautstark zerspringen. „Oh, Mist!“, flucht Kira und kehrt mit einem kleinen Handbesen die Scherben zusammen. Sattgegessen schiebt Levin seinen leeren Teller weg und auch Nele ist mit dem Essen fertig. „Wir fahren in die Stadt“, sagt Nele. Sie hat ihren Bruder überredet mit ihr in das neue Modegeschäft, das gestern eröffnet wurde, zu fahren. Auch wenn Nele ihn überreden musste, freut sich Levin sogar ein bisschen. Er kann dringend ein paar neue Klamotten brauchen und der Laden soll echt coole Sachen haben. „Könnt ihr den Brief mitnehmen und ihn zur Post bringen?“, fragt Krissi und zeigt auf die Kommode im Flur. „Ja, klar“, antwortet Levin und wenig später verlassen die beiden das Haus. Gerade sperren sie ihre Fahrräder auf, da fragt Levin: „Hast du den Brief?“ „Hä, nein. Ich dachte, du hast ihn!“, antwortet Nele. „Oh man ey…“, sagt Levin genervt und läuft wieder ins Haus hinein, um den Brief zu holen. Oben wird er auch schon von seiner Mutter empfangen. „Tja, was man nicht im Kopf hat, hat man in den Beinen“, lacht Krissi und gibt Levin den Brief. „Jaja“, antwortet Levin und rennt die Treppen wieder hinunter zu seiner Schwester. Und dann können sie endlich los. Einige Minuten später kommen sie an einer Filiale der Postbank an. Levin geht zu dem Postkasten vor der Tür und will den Brief einwerfen, da wird er von Nele aufgehalten. „Guck mal, da ist keine Briefmarke drauf“, lacht seine Schwester. Genervt dreht sich Levin um. Er hasst es, wenn seine Schwester Recht hat! Die beiden betreten die Filiale, um eine Briefmarke zu kaufen. Sie kommen aber nicht direkt dran, sondern müssen sich anstellen. Plötzlich hört man eine tiefe, männliche Stimme laut rufen: „Das ist ein Überfall! Keiner macht irgendwelche Dummheiten!“ und kurz darauf fallen drei präzise Schüsse auf die Überwachungskameras. Ohne, dass einer der Vermummten etwas sagen musste, haben alle Zivilisten in der Bank die Hände gehoben. Der eine Täter hat seine Waffe auf die Frau hinter dem Bankschalter gerichtet. „Und Finger weg von dem Knopf*“, sagt dieser. „Und ihr geht da hinten in die Ecke!“, fordert der andere Täter von Levin, Nele und allen anderen Kunden, die derzeit in der Filiale sind. Ohne Widerstand zu leisten, gehen sie mit erhobenen Händen in die Ecke. „Und hinsetzen!“, ruft der Mann, während der andere immer noch mit gezogener Waffe vor der Bankangestellten. Von den Stimmen und der Statur her, sind es zwei Männer, die gerade diesen Banküberfall begehen. *in jeder Bank gibt es am Tresen einen Knopf, der „stillen Alarm“ auslöst, wenn man ihn drückt. Die Polizei bekommt dann direkt ein Signal. In der Bank jedoch bekommt davon niemand etwas mit. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob das wirklich so ist oder nur ein Mythos. Hat jemand von euch schon mal eine Bank ausgeraubt und weiß das? :^) Levin und Nele setzen sich vor einer Kommode hin und lehnen sich an diese an. Ängstlich greift Nele sogar ganz kurz Levins Hand, aber lässt diese sofort wieder los und tut so, als wäre nichts gewesen. Levin sieht seiner Schwester in die Augen. „Keine Angst“, flüstert er. Vorsichtig zieht er sein Handy aus seiner Hosentasche. Er würde ja gerne die Polizei rufen, aber dazu müsste er erstmal die Nummer wählen und das ist ihm zu gefährlich. Aber seinen besten Freund, Tayo, hat er als Kurzwahl eingespeichert. Mit einem gezielten Tippen, wählt sein Smartphone automatisch die Nummer von Tayo. Nele fragt sich, ob ihr Bruder jetzt total lebensmüde geworden ist, aber kann ihn nicht drauf ansprechen, weil die Täter das vielleicht hören würden. Während der eine Bankräuber immer noch die Bankangestellte in Schach hält, geht der andere mit einem Stoffbeutel herum und sammelt die Handys der Geiseln ein. „Los! Handy da rein!“, sagt der maskierte Mann zu Nele und Levin. Nele zieht ihr Handy aus der Hosentasche und legt es in den Beutel. „LOS! Da rein!“, sagt der Bankräuber erneut zu Levin. „Hab kein's dabei“, lügt Levin. Nele könnte ihrem Bruder den Hals umdrehen! Sie fragt sich, wie man so dumm sein kann. Man kann doch nicht einfach einen bewaffneten Bankräuber anlügen. „Los! Aufstehen und Hände hoch!“, befiehlt der Mann und Levin kommt dem Befehl nach. Levin spürt die Waffe in seinem Rücken, als er zu dem anderen Täter gebracht wird. Er muss sich breitbeinig hinstellen und die Hände auf der Ablage des Banktresens ablegen und wird anschließend von einem der Täter durchsucht. Entsetzt sieht Nele zu, wie ihr Bruder abgetastet wird. Sie will sich gar nicht ausmalen was passiert, wenn sie sein Handy finden. Zu ihrer Verwunderung wird aber, bis auf den Brief, nichts bei ihm gefunden, sodass er sich wieder zu ihr setzen darf. Verblüfft und fragenden Blickes sieht Nele ihren Bruder an. „Hab mein Handy unter den Schrank geschoben“, flüstert Levin, als er sich wieder setzt. Nele war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass die kleine Kommode, an der sie lehnen, auf kleinen Metallfüßen steht, sodass gerade so die flache Hand dazwischen passt. Nele lächelt ihren Bruder anerkennend an und Levin lächelt stolz zurück. Tayo sitzt gerade an den Hausaufgaben, als sein Handy klingelt. Es ist Levin. Tayo geht dran: „Hey, was gibt’s?“, fragt er, doch erhält keine Antwort. Er hört nur eine fremde, männliche Stimme. „Hallo?“, fragt Tayo verwirrt nach. Erneut hört er die männliche Stimme: „Los! Handy da rein!“ Tayo hat keine Ahnung, was da ab geht, aber es ist garantiert nicht normal. Plötzlich hört er Levins Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung: „Hab kein’s dabei.“ Und kurz darauf hört er die fremde, männliche Stimme sagen: „Los! Aufstehen und Hände hoch!“ Tayo ist geschockt. Ihm fällt sogar der Stift aus der Hand, so geschockt ist er von diesem Satz. Ganz leise kann er Nele den Namen ihres Bruders flüstern hören. Tayo steht auf und läuft, mit dem Handy in der Hand, durch das leere Haus. Femi ist mit dem Hund Pepper beim Tierarzt und Andrea begleitet ihn. Martin scheint noch in der Schule zu sein; zumindest ist er nicht Zuhause. Tayo sucht das Festnetztelefon, um damit Kira anzurufen. In der Bank ist der Überfall immer noch in vollem Gange. Während der eine Täter mit der Angestellten nach hinten verschwunden ist, hält der andere weiterhin die Zivilisten in Schach. „Keiner macht irgendwelchen Dummheiten! Sonst garantiere ich für nichts!“, sagt er und schwenkt mit seiner gezogener Waffe von links nach rechts, sodass jeder für einen kurzen Moment anvisiert ist. Nele ist noch näher an ihren Bruder herangerutscht. Auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben will, aber sie hat Angst. Ein junger Mann, etwa drei Meter neben ihnen, wendet sich nun an den Bankräuber: „Wir werden nichts machen, aber reichen Ihnen nicht sieben Geiseln? Lassen sie doch zumindest die beiden Kinder frei“, versucht er den Täter zu überreden. „Schnauze! Vergiss es!“, antwortet dieser aber. Tayo, der mittlerweile das Telefon gefunden hat, und gerade Kiras Nummer wählt, hört dies. „Sieben Geiseln plus Nele und Levin“, überlegt er. Kira geht ran: „Kira! Levin und Nele sind in Gefahr! Sie werden irgendwo als Geiseln festgehalten! Kannst du Levins Handy orten?“, fragt Tayo aufgeregt. Kira ist geschockt, doch besinnt sich schnell und ortet Levin. „Valentinskamp 88. Das ist eine Postbank Filiale!“, teilt sie Tayo das Ergebnis mit. „Scheiße!“, antwortet dieser. Schlimmer geht’s echt nicht mehr. „Ruf du die Polizei! Wir treffen uns dort!“, sagt er durchs Telefon und legt auf. Dann läuft er aus dem Haus, schwingt sich auf sein Fahrrad und fährt zu der Bank. Streifenbeamte der Polizei haben das Gebiet bereits weiträumig abgesperrt und das SEK hat die Bank umstellt, als Tayo ankommt. Kira ist ebenfalls schon vor Ort und wartet angespannt außerhalb der Absperrung. „Tayo!“, sagt sie erleichtert, als sie ihn erblickt. „Hey. Wir müssen zum Einsatzleiter“, sagt Tayo sofort und geht auf die Absperrung zu. „HEY, ihr dürft hier nicht durch!“, hält ihn ein Beamter auf, als er das Absperrband greift und es ein Stück anhebt, sodass sie bequem darunter hindurch können. „Wir müssen zum Einsatzleiter!“ sagt Tayo. „Ihr dürft hier nicht durch!“, wiederholt sich der Polizist und versperrt den beiden den Weg. „Aber ich muss mit dem Einsatzleiter sprechen! Es ist wichtig!!“, beharrt Tayo darauf, durchgelassen zu werden. Der Beamte seufzt und greift nach seinem Funkgerät. „Herr Bracht, hier sind zwei Kinder, die Sie unbedingt sprechen wollen“, sagt er und wenige Sekunden später kommt die Antwort: „Ok, schick sie rein.“ Tayo und Kira klettern unter dem Absperrband hindurch und da kommt ihnen auch schon der Einsatzleiter entgegen. „Bracht, Einsatzleiter. Was kann ich für euch tun?“, fragt er und schüttelt Tayo und Kira die Hand. „Zwei Freunde von uns, Levin und seine Schwester Nele, sind in der Bank, zusammen mit sieben weiteren, erwachsenen Geiseln“, teilt Tayo Herr Bracht mit. „Woher wollt ihr das wissen?“, fragt dieser nach. „Weil ich Levin in der Leitung habe. Ich kann alles hören, was in der Bank vor sich geht“, sagt Tayo und stellt sein Handy auf laut. „Wo kommen eigentlich die Bullen so schnell her?!“, hören sie einen der Täter sagen und der andere antwortet: „Keine Ahnung, Mann! Aber solange wir die Geiseln hier haben, stürmen die eh nicht. Zieh die Vorhänge zu!“ Tayo, Kira und Herr Bracht sehen zur Bank und sehen, dass die Vorhänge zugezogen werden. Herr Bracht greift nach seinem Funkgerät: „Einsatzleitung an alle: Wir haben es vermutlich mit zwei Tätern zu tun. Höchstwahrscheinlich bewaffnet. Sie haben neun Geiseln genommen, darunter auch zwei Kinder. Geschwister. Junge und Mädchen. Bleibt auf Position!“ „Kann ich das Handy haben?“, wendet er sich jetzt wieder an Tayo, der es ihm selbstverständlich gibt. „Danke. Ihr geht in den Einsatzwagen da vorne und bleibt da! Ich komme gleich. Sagt einfach, dass ich euch schicke“, sagt Herr Bracht und schickt die beiden Pfefferkörner zu einer mobilen Einsatzzentrale. Zögerlich klopft Tayo an. Ein Polizist in Zivil öffnet. „Herr Bracht schickt uns. Wir sollen hier bleiben. Er kommt auch gleich“, sagt Kira. Die beiden werden hineingelassen und setzen sich auf zwei Stühle in der topmodern ausgestatteten Zentrale. Wenig später kommt auch Herr Bracht herein. „Freddy, das ist das Handy von ihm hier (zeigt auf Tayo). Darüber können wir hören, was gerade in der Bank vor sich geht. Nimm es und sag uns Bescheid, wenn irgendwas passiert“, sagt er zu einem seiner Kollegen. Jetzt wendet er sich an die beiden Pfefferkörner und fragt nach, wie sie denn überhaupt heißen. Tayo und Kira sagen ihre Namen. „Okay, Kira und Tayo. Bleibt einfach hier. Ihr könnt ja zuschauen“, sagt er und wendet sich im Anschluss direkt wieder an einen seinen Kollegen: „Und wir, Patrick, versuchen jetzt mal Kontakt zu den Entführern aufzunehmen.“ „Ich hab die Nummer schon rausgesucht“, sagt Patrick. „Dann lass uns da gleich mal anrufen“, meint Herr Bracht und wählt die Nummer mit dem Telefon, welches in der mobilen Einsatzzentrale integriert ist. Levin und Nele sitzen noch immer als Geiseln in der Bank. Da die Entführer ja die Vorhänge zugezogen haben, können sie nicht mehr sehen, was draußen vor sich geht. Aber sie haben natürlich mitbekommen, dass die Polizei vor Ort ist und Levin ist sich nicht ganz sicher, aber er meint, dass er, kurz bevor die Vorhänge zugezogen wurden, noch Tayo gesehen hat. Seit das SEK da ist, sind die beiden Täter immer nervöser geworden. Sie scheinen wohl selbst nicht so recht zu wissen, wie sie aus der Sache herauskommen sollen. Einer der Täter ist gerade mit der Bankangestellten im Hinterzimmer um den Tresor auszuräumen. Der andere hält bei den Geiseln Wache. Er lehnt an dem Banktresen, als neben ihm das Telefon der Bank klingelt. Der andere Täter kommt vor. „Lass klingeln!“, sagt er. Wenige Minuten später klingelt das Telefon erneut und diesmal nimmt der Mann ab. Levin und Nele hören das Gespräch mit an: … „Was wir wollen? Wir wollen einen vollgetankten SUV und freie Fahrt! Im Gegenzug garantieren wir, dass den Geiseln nichts passieren wird.“ … „Wir sollen zwei Geiseln freilassen?! Pah! Ich glaube Sie haben nicht verstanden, wer hier das Sagen hat! Ich mache hier die Spielregeln! Und soll ich Ihnen was sagen: Sie dürfen sich sogar aussuchen, wen ich als erstes erschießen soll! Mann, Frau oder eines der Kinder?“ … „Sehen Sie. Wir verstehen uns. Wir bekommen unseren Wagen und keine Geisel wird zu Schaden kommen. Achso: Keine Peilsender oder sonst einen Schwachsinn! Sonst sterben Geiseln, auch wenn wir gar nicht mehr in der Bank sind!“ Dann legt er auf und sagt zu seinem Komplizen: „Bring den Sprengstoff an!“ In der Einsatzzentrale ordnet Einsatzleiter Bracht an, dass die Forderungen der Geiselnehmer erfüllt werden sollen. Patrick, der die Gespräche in der Bank über Tayos Handy mithört, teilt ihm mit, dass die Bankräuber Sprengstoff haben. „Das macht die Sache nicht unbedingt leichter. Informiert das Bombenkommando!“, sagt Herr Bracht. Zehn Minuten später klingelt in der Bank wieder das Telefon. Wieder geht der gleiche Täter dran. Er scheint sowas wie der Anführer der beiden zu sein. Wieder hören Levin und Nele das Gespräch mit an: … „In einer halben Stunde? Das klingt doch gut. Und wehe später! Wenn der Wagen in einer halben Stunde nicht da ist, stirbt eine Geisel! Es liegt ganz an euch, ob hier alle wieder lebend rauskommen! Zwingt mich nicht etwas zu tun, was ich nicht will!“ Dann legt er wieder auf. „Glaubst du, der meint das ernst?“, fragt Nele ganz leise ihren Bruder. „Ich würde es ungern herausfinden“, flüstert Levin zurück. „Ey, Ruhe da!“, werden sie von einem der Entführer angeschrien. „Sprengstoff angebracht“, meldet der eine Täter seinem Anführer. „Sehr gut“, antwortet dieser und sieht auf die Uhr, „noch 15 Minuten und unser Wagen sollte da sein.“ Draußen in der mobilen Einsatzzentrale können die Polizisten dank Tayos Handy alles mit anhören. „Wie lange brauchen die Kollegen noch?“, fragt Herr Bracht. „Zehn Minuten“, antwortet sein Kollege Patrick. Tatsächlich wird zehn Minuten später der geforderte SUV vorgefahren. Ein Dacia, wobei die Marke den Bankräubern vermutlich egal ist. Und selbstverständlich ist ein Peilsender in dem Wagen versteckt. Ein Polizist parkt den Wagen vor dem Haupteingang, hupt und steigt aus. „Unsere Mitfahrgelegenheit ist da“, sagt der eine Bankräuber zu seinem Anführer. „Ey, Du! Herkommen!“, sagt dieser zu Nele. Nele rutscht das Herz in die Hose. Sie zögert. „Nehmen Sie lieber mich! Lassen Sie meine Schwester, bitte!“, schaltet sich Levin ein und steht seiner Schwester bei. Doch der Geiselnehmer lässt sich davon nicht beirren, zieht Nele hoch und hält sie wie ein Schutzschild vor sich. Mit Nele als Geisel verlassen die beiden Bankräuber die Bank. „Keiner macht irgendwelche Dummheiten! Sonst ist sie tot!!!“, ruft der Bankräuber-Anführer und hält Nele seine Waffe an den Kopf. Das ganze SEK ist bereit und hat ihre Waffen auf die Täter gerichtet. Tayo und Kira sitzen in der mobilen Einsatzzentrale und betrachten voller Angst das Geschehen über die Monitore. „Oh, nein! Nele!“, sagen beide. Levin sieht zu, wie die beiden Täter mit seiner Schwester die Bank verlassen. Kaum schließt sich die Tür wieder, springt er auf. „Gibt’s hier ‘nen Hinterausgang?“, fragt er die Bankangestellte, die zu den anderen Geiseln gebracht wurde, nachdem sie den Tresor geöffnet hatte. „Ja, da!“, sagt sie und zeigt auf ein Hinterzimmer. „Los, Los, Los!“, feuert Levin die anderen Geiseln an, dass sie sich endlich in Bewegung setzen. Levin voran, gehen sie zu dem Hintereingang. Vorsichtig öffnet Levin die Tür einen kleinen Spalt. Sofort kann er hören, wie ein Sturmgewehr angelegt wird. „Nicht schießen! Wir sind Geiseln!“, ruft er und streckt seine Hände durch den Türspalt. „Ich komme jetzt raus!“, sagt er und lehnt sich vorsichtig gegen die Tür, sodass diese langsam aufgeht. Mit erhobenen Händen kommt er heraus und wird sofort von einem Polizisten in Empfang genommen. Er und die anderen Geiseln werden aus dem Gefahrenbereich gebracht. Im Gegenzug wird das Bombenkommando reingeschickt. „Langsam zu dem Auto da!“, sagt der Bankräuber zu Nele, die er als Schutzschild hält, während der andere die Beute in den Kofferraum wirft. Er kann auf eine Geisel als Schutzschild verzichten, denn wenn auf ihn geschossen wird, wird Nele sofort von seinem Komplizen erschossen und das riskiert die Polizei sowie nicht. Nachdem er die Tasche in den Kofferraum gelegt hat, setzt er sich auf den Fahrersitz, während der andere mit Nele hinten einsteigen will. Der Anführer klettert bereits auf die Rückbank und Nele soll eigentlich nachkommen, doch die reißt sich von dem Griff des Entführers los und fällt dabei hin. „Los!!!!!!“ ruft der Anführer und sein Komplize am Steuer gibt Vollgas. Herr Bracht gibt den Scharfschützen die Freigabe zu feuern. Ein gezielter Schuss trifft den rechten Hinterreifen des Fluchtfahrzeugs! Der Wagen kommt ins Schleudern und dreht sich um 180° ein. Sofort wird er vom SEK umringt. „Aussteigen! Und ich will die Hände sehen!“, rufen die Beamten des Sondereinsatzkommandos. Den beiden Bankräubern bleibt keine Wahl. Sie öffnen die Türen und steigen, mit den Händen voraus, aus. Sofort werden sie gegen den Wagen gedrückt und festgenommen. Kira und Tayo verlassen die mobile Einsatzzentrale. Nele rappelt sich auf und erblickt die beiden. Sofort läuft sie zu ihren Freunden. „Ein Glück, dass dir nichts passiert ist“, sagt Tayo erleichtert, als Nele bei ihnen ankommt. Kira sieht auf den Haupteingang der Bank, in der Hoffnung, dass Levin da gleich rauskommt und sie ihn in den Arm nehmen kann. Doch Levin kommt nicht. Stattdessen kommt er links neben dem Gebäude hervor und läuft auf seine Freundin zu. Kira bemerkt es etwas spät, aber noch rechtzeitig, und so fallen sie sich in die Arme. „Och Levin! Ich bin soo froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist“, sagt sie. Nach einer langen Umarmung, wendet sich Levin nun an seine Schwester und Tayo. „Zum Glück ist dir nichts passiert! Und zum Glück hab ich so einen guten Freund, der immer ans Telefon geht“, lacht er. „Ja. Kannst froh sein, dass du mir wichtiger bist als Hausaufgaben“, antwortet Tayo und alle brechen in Lachen aus. Herr Bracht kommt zu ihnen. „Gute Idee mit dem Anruf!“, lobt er Levin. „Und du hast richtig gehandelt!“, wendet er sich jetzt an Tayo. Die beiden Jungen strahlen übers ganze Gesicht. In diesem Moment laufen zwei SEK-Beamte an ihnen vorbei und führen die beiden Bankräuber ab. „Frohen Freitag den Dreizehnten!“, ruft Levin den Ganoven hinterher und wieder brechen alle, und sogar Herr Bracht, in Lachen aus. ENDE ' '